This invention relates to an agricultural sprayer and more particularly to an enclosure which prevents spray drift,
Agricultural or field sprayers are widely used to spray fields, golf courses, etc. The conventional sprayers normally include an elongated spray boom which extends transversely with respect to the direction of travel of the sprayer which may be mounted on a tractor, truck or wheeled trailer. A plurality of spray nozzles are normally located beneath the spray boom and spray the liquid chemical downwardly onto the ground, crop or turf. During windy conditions, the sprayed chemicals tend to drift which not only decreases the efficiency of the spraying operation but also creates a serious environmental hazard.
Many attempts have been made to prevent spray drift. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,971 discloses an enclosure which is designed to prevent spray drift. However, the device of the '971 patent is believed to be quite expensive to manufacture and it is believed to be subject to structural damage should the front wall of the enclosure strike an obstruction such as a rock, tree stump, etc.
Thus, it is the principal object of the invention to provide an improved drift control enclosure for an agricultural sprayer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a drift control enclosure for an elongated spray boom which is comprised of a plurality of elongated flexible filaments which extend downwardly from the spray bar so as to enclose the spray nozzles and the spray pattern thereof to prevent spray drift.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a drift. control enclosure for an elongated spray boom which is adjustable to compensate for various sprayers and spray nozzle patterns.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a drift control enclosure for an agricultural sprayer which has a transparent top to enable the operator to view the spray pattern.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a drift control enclosure which includes a plurality of elongated flexible filaments or whiskers which permit obstructions to pass therethrough without causing damage to the enclosure.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a drift control enclosure for an agricultural sprayer which is impervious to the chemicals being sprayed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a drift control enclosure for an agricultural sprayer which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.